Phantasm
by is-love-a-sin0915
Summary: Nightmares are just stupid illusions in are minds. There not real, right? Right?


a/n: I've been dieing to read a good horror story but haven't been able to find one. So, I wrote one myself about my favorite character Kakashi Hatake! Anyways, I got the idea from a saying I always say, "Nightmares are alive". Hope you enjoy it.

_The unsheathing of a sword was heard through the woods. Stopping abruptly, I swiftly took out a kunai and waited for my attacker. Suddenly I felt hot liquid quickly falling down my torso. I tried to move but the attacker had pinned me to a tree. The man yanked out the katana and pierced again through my leg. As blood flood out my body my screams echoed through the trees like screeching violins. _

"_Die Kakashi, so you can feel the pain that I felt when you let me die that day."_

_I screamed again._

Kakashi awoke with a sudden jolt. He had broken out in a cold sweat. He silently hugged his knees till he thought he couldn't breath. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly to himself.

xXx

"Where is he?" a young blonde said annoyed.

"How the hell should we know dope?" An annoyed raven haired boy stated.

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of them smiling apologetically. "Sorry I'm late. I over slept."

"Yeah right Kakashi-sensei!" the number one hyper active knuckle head said.

"Shut up Naruto," Kakashi said glaring at the boy.

"Kakashi-sensei, you don't look so good," a pink haired girl said.

"I'm fine, Sakura just a little tired." He threw three kunai each hitting the tops of trees. "Today's training will consist of using your great chakra control skills and walking up the tree and getting back my kunai."

"That's easy sensei!" Naruto shouted out of excitement.

"If you're done, begin."

Kakashi walked over to a near by tree where he could watch his trainees. He leaned against it and slid down. He watched Naruto fall down from the tree, Sasuke looking annoyed by Naruto's failure and Sakura half way up the three. Kakashi found it okay to close his eye a little.

_It was dark where he was. But why was it so dark. Was his eyes closed? Was it night time? Was he dead? No, that can't be. He forcefully tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't budge. His breath was becoming irregular. His heart was beating faster. "Open!" he screamed._

"Open!" Kakashi eyes opened to see three worried genin looking at him. He also noticed he had broken out into another cold sweat.

"Kakashi-sensei are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi wobbly stood up; supporting himself with the tree. "Yes, Naruto, everyone, I'm fine." With that he was gone.

xXx

The silver hair man laid on top his bed starring aggressively at the ceiling. He rolled over yanking sheets over his head and forced his visible eye closed.

_The darkness was back. "No, not again," I said shivering aggressively. I fell to my knees, sobbing with every breath. My body felt so small, like an ant to the universe. What was wrong with me? I looked around to find some sort of light. Nothing. "What is wrong with me?" I asked aloud._

"_You're a murder and nothing more," a firm voice said._

_I again look around. Nothing. _

"_You'll never see me Kakashi."_

"_Why?" I asked shakily. Nothing. "Answer me!" I screamed._

"Answer me!" Kakashi again jolted awake, to find himself on the floor of his room. He slowly stood up to see that his shuriken covers were spread awkwardly everywhere. He tried to tidy up just a bit but eventually lifted it be. He headed to the bathroom and gradually got dressed in his usual Jonin outfit. He rinsed his face with cool water from the sink and looked up into the mirror. "I look like the living dead," he stammered to himself. He finished in the bath room and slowly made his way back to his room. When he got there his gaze was caught by the window. "Why the heck isn't the sun up?" He looked at his clock by the window to notice it was 12:30 a.m. He angrily fell in to bed burying his face into his pillow. He breathed in heavily and exhaled calmly closing his eyes once again.

_Darkness. Again with the darkness. But this time there's a light. "Hello?" I asked aloud._

"_Hello," _it _answered back._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_You have legs and eyes, come and see." The figure gestured a finger at himself._

_The fear of darkness seemed to leave my body. I walked over to the figure, gradually getting closer. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. I screamed. _

"_Hello," the man said smiling. _

_I had fallen back in fear. The figure in front of me was—me. But it wasn't, but it was. The younger me. But he was—I don't know._

"_Don't you want to play ninja with me?"_

_I didn't answer for I was examining his—my face. It was burned and rotted, blood and puss oozing out of it. Dry blood everywhere. Clothes were torn and burned also. His skin on his arms and legs were burned and peeled off. It was hard to think he was alive._

"_Don't you wasn't to play ninja with me?" This time the boy said it more aggressively. _

_I shook my head, holding back tears._

"_Wrong answer." The boy grabbed me and through me with ease. My back snapped against something hard and I couldn't move. In an instant he was in front of me but this time his face was pale and his teeth we those of a demon. _

"_Now feel the pain I've felt for years."_

_He moved._

_I screamed._

Kakashi snapped his eyes open. His throat was soar and dry. He jumped out his bed and scurried to the bathroom. He knelt in front of the toilet and aggressively threw up.

Finished, he went back into his bedroom. He noticed the sun had risen but his room was still to dark. He turned on all the lights in his room but it was still to dark.

Kakashi walked back into a wall farthest from his bed and slid down it. He hugged his knees and buried his face into it. He heard a sudden noise and snapped his head up.

"Do you want to pay ninja?" The boy asked with a smile.

Kakashi screamed.


End file.
